Always and Forever
by Rebekah Original'BarbieKlaus
Summary: Rebekah and Stefan meeting in 1920 in Chicago. If things had been different that fateful night. Instead of Nik daggering his sister and compelling Stefan to forget for his own safety as well as the siblings he allowed Stefan to come along with them. For once actually seeing his sister happy. Could Nik have actually changed? Rebekah and Stefan finding a happy ending.


What would happen if the night in Chicago when Rebekah met Stefan if things had been different? If instead of her being daggered and Stefan compelled to forget for their and his own safety that Nik allowed her to let Stefan join them on the run from Mikael? Of course I am writing this as a flashback and will incorporate present day into the story. Comments/suggestions welcomed of course.

Chapter 1- Fate

Flashback Chicago 1920

Rebekah and her brothers had been on the run from their father Mikael. Not only was he a vampire but also a vampire hunter who was after his own children. He called them monsters and wanted to kill them once and for all. Elijah had gone off on his own having a better chance of remaining safe knowing that Rebekah would be safer with Nik than anyone else. He could protect her better. Rebekah gew tired of always running, always looking over her shoulder never really being able to settle down in one place for very long. Maybe this time would be different. She would always when the time came to run go with her brother knowing that if she didn't well the consequences would be that she would be daggered and sleeping in her coffin.

Nik had promised her a night out to take her mind off of things. She figured it beat doing nothing and sitting around just waiting. Plus wherever he went she would always follow. Her curiosity always seemed to get the best of her. He promised her a night of drinking and dancing. How could she say no to her brother. She had decided upon wearing a white dress. Her high heels matching as well as a simple string of pearls around her neck and white gloves. She knew that all head would turn at her when she walked in. They always did. It never bothered her. But what she didn't know was her immortal life was about to change.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was with her brother. She had never seen him before. She figured that he was probably a friend of her brother's. She casually walked over to both of them smiling softly. She greeted her brother. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting brother." She smiles softly as she kissed his cheek. "No you didn't Rebekah." Nik smirked at her. He could tell she was curious as to who the mystery man is standing there as he watched them both for a moment. "Oh please forgive me where are my manners. Stefan this is my sister Rebekah. Rebekah this is Stefan Salvatore." Nik introduced them. Rebekah extended her gloved arm as Stefan took it in his hand bringing her hand up to his lips kissing her hand like all proper gentlemen do. "It's a pleasure Rebekah." She couldn't help but smile softly letting out a little giggle. "It's nice to meet you Stefan." His name seemed to flow off her lips with ease.

Her immortal heart beating rapidly that she was sure he could hear it. She had butterflies in her stomach. "Would you like to dance?" Stefan asked her. "I would love to." She smiled softly as he took her by the hand leading her over to the dance floor. She could feel eyes upon them both as they began to dance. She didn't really care. She couldn't help but find t that he smelled good. It must be the cologne he was wearing. His suit fit him perfectly and she couldn't help but look up into his eyes and smile softly. This was the first time she didn't care if her brother was watching her. He would twirl her and she would let out a little giggle. She was very happy dancing with Stefan. "I just have to say you are a great dancer Stefan." She smiles softly. "Why thank you Rebekah. You aren't bad yourself."

After awhile they decide to go and join Nik sitting down. Rebekah is greatful for a rest. Her high heels hurting her feet but she'd rather go for style than comfort. She loved seeing Stefan smile at her. She made him laugh a few times as well. When she thought that no one was watching and they were left alone she couldn't help but put her hand upon his cheek as they sat close together in the booth. She smiles softly as she felt Stefan put his own hand upon her cheek. She leaned her head closer to his noticing he was leaning closer to her own. Her lips meet his as she felt him kiss her. She smiles softly into the kiss as she kissed him back. She couldn't help herself. She was falling in love with him. It was love at first sight. Yes that was indeed possible. After pulling away he held her hand in his. They went back onto the dance floor. She wished the night wouldn't end that time would just stand still. Nik had gone outside and Rebekah grew a bit worried about him. "If you excuse me Stefan I will be right back. I won't be gone long." He told her that he'd wait for her to return as he went back to the booth to sit and wait.

Rebekah went outside to find Nik telling her that Mikael was in town. They would have to leave now. "I'm not leaving without Stefan." She had a feeling that he would argue with her. "I'm tired of running Nik." He knew she had a point but they had to keep running to remain safe. He knew that all this running was hardest on his sister. She usually didn't argue with him but he knew that she had been having a good time with Stefan. He knew that they needed to leave as soon as possible and that she wouldn't go with him unless he agreed to bring Stefan along. However would this be the right choice? After all he could easily dagger her to keep her safe and make sure that Stefan wouldn't give away the fact that they had been there. But if he did that it wouldn't make him very popular.

Stefan is his friend and to see his sister happy after all this time. He never approved of anyone for her. However he had watched them both through out the evening and could see his sister's happiness. He could tell she was ready to put up a fight if necessary. "Relax Rebekah. Stefan can come with us but we need to move now." She smiles softly nearly jumping onto him as she hugged him. "Oh thank you Nik. I know let me go get Stefan." She had just about held her breath in anticipation waiting for him to allow Stefan to come along. Running for all these years took a toll on her. She knew that if she protested that Nik could possibly make her by force or else she would end up in her coffin. She knew the consequences.

She had been afraid to hope but now she was so happy. Her brother approving of letting Stefan come along with them. "I will be right back brother. Let me go grab Stefan." She sped off back inside over to Stefan as he sat in the empty booth. "Stefan we need to go now." As she began to pull him up she could tell that he was a little bit concerned by the look upon his face. "Is everything ok?" She waited as he stood up and she took him by the hand. "It will be. I will explain everything or my brother will." They sped out meeting Nik outside as the three of them headed out of the city leaving even their things behind. They couldn't risk trying to get them. They usually always left in a rush leaving their belongings behind. Whenever they would settle down they'd manage to get new things and a new place to stay.


End file.
